


April Fool's Day

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisbon freezes momentarily, then remembers what day is today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	April Fool's Day

It's bright and early when he storms into her office and blurts out that question.

"Will you marry me?"

Lisbon freezes momentarily, then remembers what day is today.

"Get out of here, Jane. I have work to do."

xxx

He's brewing a cup of tea to perfection when Hightower shows up in the bullpen.

"It's good to see you, Madeleine. I was wondering if there's any chance you'd agree to marry me."

If looks could kill, he'd already be dead.

xxx

Van Pelt blushes crimson when he asks her, and he thinks she'll never get over that.

For a moment she looks like she wants to slap him across the face; then she just gives up and walks away.

He smiles and leans back against his faithful leather couch.

xxx

It's a wonder that Rigsby doesn't choke on his lunch when he pops the question.

"You can't be serious, man."

"Of course I'm not. It's April Fool's Day."

He doesn't stop to acknowledge the outraged look on his colleague's face.

xxx

Cho is reading a book when he approaches his desk and airily asks him.

"Marry me?"

The Asian agent looks up from his copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ , he doesn't even blink as he says yes.

Jane pales a bit before the whole team bursts out laughing. Even a trickster can be tricked sometimes.


End file.
